lost child
by Lt Sarita of Vulcan
Summary: AU- How Saavik came to live as a Vulcan


Title: Lost Child

Author: Lt Sarita of Vulcan

Rating: PG

Summary: AU- How Saavik came to live as a Vulcan

Disclaimer: Star Trek is copyrighted by Paramount/Viacom. Notes: my first fan

fiction, working on next part . . . please send feedback

A few days after Saavik's birth

Late in the evening, lights came on in a country-side estate. From within the halls came the sound of a little baby's's laughter. A middle-aged Vulcan followed the sound of the child to a grand bedroom with its double doors wide open. He looked in to see a fairly young Romulan woman, with half her uniform jacket on, holding a infant. He glided into the room, "I came as called."

In a soft tone, she replied"Thank you for coming. Do forgive me for not getting you a drink." He nodded to her. "You have not seen our daughter." She waved him closer to the bed.

He moved to her right side, and glanced down at the child as the young mother moved a lock of hair out of her eyes. "The child looks like you, my wife."

"She has your eyes, my Saryk." The baby's bold eyes looked into his.

"As you say, Nailo."

She smiled looking at their child. "Saryk, you missed her naming ceremony."

"The ship didn't dock in time for me to attend. I am sorry." He glanced at her right upper arm where she wore the bracelet of their house symbols. "What name was given to our child"

"She was given Saavik ch'Rihan'i ir'Rehu. She did not even cry as she was given her house brand."

"That is a good Vulcan for you..." He stopped as he saw Nailo's tears. "My wife, what troubles you so"

"Her D'Sora... she, she can't..." She held her daughter tight to her.

"She may be able to pass her D'Sora ceremony. She has your strength to help her, Nailo."

"They will kill her if she is found out! If they discover she is half Vulcan"

Saryk sat down and laid a hand on her lower arm. "We can send her to Vulcan to grow to maturity as I have, my dear."

"She would be surfeit there. She must not learn of us if we send her."

He wiped her tears with the other hand. "My family has cast me out. She will have one high master find her a home, most likely off world."

"...She must go to them, she will be left there..."

"I will sent word to them , should we send her full name..."

"No, just send Saavik, child of Vulcan and Romulan."

"I will make the initial contact now."

He was gone only moments, not enough for Nailo to change her mind, and not enough time to be with her child. She looked up as he returned. "It is done, my dear."

"We must send with Saavik her honor blade and other things..."

They packed away her in a small craft with very few things to link her to them, and then later, watched as the craft left ch'Rihan.

A few days later on a Vulcan ship

The small craft with Saavik comes onscreen "Sri, High Master said a craft was coming soon."

"Yes. Transport it over and let her deal with the craft as ordered."

Beamed attached to the small craft and pulled it in to the larger ship.

The commander tapped the ship comm. "High Master, the craft is in Bay 2. Will you need any thing else"

The elder voice come over the comm . "There is nothing more required. Thank thee."

"Yes, High Master."

He went back to looking over reports while the high master with two other elders walk in to bay 2. The male elder opened the craft's door to reveal a newborn child wrapped in a quilt. He inquired. "Is this the child in the letter"

The aging master replied, "Yes, she is the one." She walked over to pick up

the child. "Is the foster house ready to take her?"

"The house sent a guardian for the child. She is assigned to this ship."

"She will meet the infant now."

The last elder helped get the child's things from the craft before following the others.

A young Vulcan woman looked over data at one station as the door opened to high master gliding in.

"Child, come here."

She did as she was told.

"Thee understands what is asked of thee"

"I do, High Master."

"That is good, my child. This is Saavik of Vulcan and of Romulan... She will be taught in the Vulcan ways and will learn as well the language and culture of the Romulans."

"I will make sure she is, and I will take care if her."

With that said, the High Master carefully gave the small child over to the young Vulcan. "Live long and prosper, my child."

The elder holding Saavik's belongings stayed as the others left without young Vulcan replying to their parting words.

"Saavik, you shall be a good child." She held the baby as her own. "I am T'Pren, your friend and teacher."


End file.
